Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems
by Gold Dragon of Egypt
Summary: There are many things about Yu-Gi-Oh! that I thought would be fun to poke fun at. And so, this anthology was born! (Rating for slight language)
1. The Trenchcoat

There are many quirks about _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ that I thought would be enjoyable to make fun of. And so, this collection of random, crazy poems was born!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _I only own my imagination, from which these crazy poems were born. Anyone who dares to sue me shall run into the Shadow Realm with the seat of their pants on fire.**

~***~

**Seto Kaiba: _The Trenchcoat (And the Damage It Caused)_**

It flows behind me, fluttering in the 

invisible breeze, 

like the wings of an overgrown swan…

SMACK! THWAP! CRASH! 

Whoops… I think I killed someone

And…

ah, damn, now there is blood on my precious swan.

Who did this? They shall pay!

I turn to face the culprit, 

the one who shall pay for damage to my bird…

SWISH! THUMP! "AAAIIIEEEE!" 

Huh? Shit, there goes another one.

Ah well, no damage done.

I turn to continue on my way.

SMASH! 

_"ONII-SAMA!!" _

_CRASH! _

THUMP! 

I turn… "What the hell?"

"GODDAMN IT!! MOKUBA, NOOOO!!"

There he lies, against the brick wall, 

slumped over like a rag doll. 

What have I done? 

I run over to him, 

attempting to imitate little tin soldiers with no joints… 

'cept without the arm thing.

Thank God, he's breathing…

My briefcase lies open beside him—

(Why do I make him carry that thing?)

To think, all this damage was done…

by my trenchcoat…

To anyone wondering about the "little tin soldiers," it's based off a scene in a much later episode, where you witness Seto running; and he looks like a tin soldier, "'cept without the arm thing." And I don't think I need to mention where the trenchcoat ordeal was inspired from; anyone who has seen Seto's Battle City outfit should know.

**This won't be the only poem. I will post up more as the inspiration comes to me. So, this is truly an anthology.**


	2. Bends and Twists

**Disclaimer: (I don't see why I have to do this all the time, but better safe than sorry.) _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not belong to me. It's the creation of Kazuki Takahashi, and whatever studio animated it. (I'm not sure; if it's on the back of the DVD case, it's written in Japanese.) Anyone who sues me shall find themselves with a very black bottom by dinnertime.**

~***~

**Bends and Twists: _Forcing the Anatomy into Positions It Was Not Designed For_**

Bending,

twisting, 

moving around in circles; 

arching the back, stretch to the floor—

our anatomy was designed for these. 

And yet, 

what can the anatomy not accomplish? 

Beings of the Other World, 

thrust everything from the waist below forward 

(oh yeah, this is a guy's dream—if it's the girl who's throwing everything forward), 

throw everything from the waist up…backwards? 

Yes, backwards. 

Don't stick out your booty; no, 

stick out something else instead… 

(Since it's always the males who are doing this odd thing…) 

Cross thy arms… 

Feet flat on the floor… 

How the hell do they accomplish this? 

Must be the weights in those big-ass trenchcoats…

Special thanks to **Angel Knight Li** and **Faia Ookami**, for reviewing my previous poem. And for the rest of you… Please, even if you think this is stupid, please review. (I know some of these are stupid. They were meant to be.) And if no one understands the etymology of this, simply watch an episode of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ and observe the way Seto Kaiba stands. He's the greatest example of this, and does it most frequently. (And for anyone who doesn't get what the "Other World" is, it's the world of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

**Stay tuned for more _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy Yu-Gi-Oh! Poems_ coming to a website near you! (Okay, that was lame…)**


	3. Jutting Wires

**Disclaimer: Me? Own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Never. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and the studio that animated it. (If anyone knows the name of this studio—and I'm _not_ talking about 4Kids—they did the dub—please tell me. I'm curious.) So what do I own? My imagination, from which these poems were born. SO NO SUING ME! Or pay the price…**

~***~

**Jutting Wires: _What's Under Those Jackets?_**__

Sticking out, 

jutting out, 

many shapes—

Just what is under those jackets? 

Look at the waist; 

I see many triangles and unnatural wrinkles—

Wires? 

Look at the shoulders; 

I see thick shoulder pads—

shoulder pads? 

(This ain't sports class, people! We ain't talking about American football here!) 

Take off the jacket, look underneath—

Where are the wires? They've vanished? 

Look at the shoulders…

Aha! 

Hidden shoulder pads! 

(Or maybe not…?)

If this is the case, 

then how in hell's name do they keep those jackets 

sticking 

out at the waist like that? 

How do they keep them

jutting 

out at the shoulders? 

It's unnatural, I tell you, 

unnatural!

Okay, so maybe this one was stupid, too (like none of these are stupid, lol!). Where did this come from? Simply look at Seto Kaiba's Battle City outfit: his trenchcoat sticks out at the waist, and his shoulders—but mostly his waist. And Yugi/Yami Yugi is the same way…but Seto is more of an example of this, and he's the one I was thinking about when I wrote this poem. And it's not just his jacket; his shirt sticks out at the shoulders, too; looks like football shoulder pads. (If those are muscles…)

Thanks to **Angel Knight Li **and **Iteria** for reviewing the previous poem/chapter (whichever you wish to call it). And **Iteria**, I hope you realize you made me blush furiously when I read your review. (The Dragon is not very fond of a red face. It doesn't look good on my gold scales. *snort*)

**Stay tuned next time for another installment of _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy Yu-Gi-Oh! Poems!_**! **Thank you, and have a nice day.**


	4. Hair

**Disclaimer: (Why must I do this every time? How annoying…) _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to no one in this world except Kazuki Takahashi and the studio that animated it. ****Don't sue me. **Or else.****

~***~

**Hair: _Natural? Impossible!_**__

Gel? 

Lots of gel. 

How else could it be? 

Sticks straight up, like a skyscraper—

many skyscrapers—

five skyscrapers. 

Too much gel. 

A wind rushes by…

the hair moves? 

No, can't be; 

gel makes everything stiff, 

like icicles. 

And yet this moves? 

Natural? 

Impossible!

Colors? 

Many colors. 

Lots of colors: 

reddish, 

purplish, 

blackish, 

blondish. 

Pretty colors. 

Like the solar system; 

like the planets; 

like a condensed rainbow, 

a condensed spectrum. 

Pretty colors. 

Wash the air, 

let it grow: 

nothing changes? 

It only gets larger, 

till the head looks 

small amidst the 

spiky rainbow. 

But wait…

tri-colored hair? 

Natural? 

Impossible!

I don't think I need to tell you who this poem is about.

This poem was inspired by **Angel Knight Li**. See? I _do_ take suggestions! ^_^ If anyone out there wishes for me to write a poem about a particular oddity, never hestitate to mention it in a review, and I will gladly do my best to oblige your wishes.

**Angel Knight Li**: I guess I need to thank you for this poem! ^_^ And why should I mind your suggestions? I am not _that_ over-confident of my skills. (Confident, yes, a bit, but not to the point where I think my writing is better than anyone else's. Oh no, _far_ from that!)

**Misura**: I actually changed your views of the trenchcoat? *blinkblink* I had no idea my writing was that…altering, for lack of a better word. As for my noticing Seto: if you owned 124 episodes (making them within your reach whenever you wanted to watch them), had a habit of pointing out strange things, and were apt to notice tiny details (however stupid they may seem), then these oddities would cease to escape your notice. And I'm sorry if I have ruined your chance of viewing _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ normally, with just being able to swoon of Seto's sexiness (if you will). I never intended for that, never. And yes, I have a strange sense of humor. But in any case, I am glad you enjoyed this. ^_^

**Stay tuned, fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! lovers, for the next installment of [okay, I won't repeat the name of this anthology again; I shall spare you].**


	5. Cloak

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ If I did, the show would be very different from the way it is now. So no sueing me. You are not permitted to sue me for my imagination; that's not fair.**

~***~

**The "Cloak": _Why Does This Have Sleeves?_**

He walks the streets, looking 

cool, 

hip, 

a girl's dream-boy: 

snazzy, 

tight, 

plastic navy pants; a 

sleek 

black shirt; 

the infamous cocked belt 'round his midsection; 

the studded collar 'round his neck; 

the silver chain 

dangling from his neck, 

holding in place the infamous 

treasure sought after by countless individuals. 

And trailing behind him, 

like the wings of a great blue and white eagle, 

is the infamous cloak; 

attached to his studded collar. 

He strolls the streets like 

a king, 

a pharaoh,

his head held high, 

his eyes holding a piercing, 

threatening, 

menacing gleam 

that wards off those wont to mischief-making. 

Girls swoon as he passes 

("Oh my God, what a sexy man he is!" 

"Look at that boy! He's SOOOO hot!" 

"Oh my God, do you think he has a girlfriend? I want to be his!") 

And yet… 

What is this? 

Poking from underneath 

the folds of his giant blue whale are…

sleeves? 

What kind of fashion is this? 

Is that merely a…

jacket? 

(The least the boy could do is get a decent cloak, 

instead of using his jacket as a makeshift one.) 

Ah never fear, dear boy; the girls shall love you yet. 

("I want to be his girlfriend!" 

"No, he's going to dare _me_! He'd never date some doxy like you!" 

"He looks the type to want a slim, sexy chic—like _me_!" 

And the arguments go on…)

I must be on a roll. Either that or my imagination is making up for lost time. I wrote this yesterday, but decided to wait a day before I updated. Unfortunately, I don't think the next one will been posted quite as quickly.

**Oneeson no Miroku Houshi**: (Okay, I'm asking this before I look at your profile: Are you an InuYasha fan? Or is your penname coincidential?) You never have to ask me to review your fanfictions. I always look at your stuff, as payment for looking at mine; but I rarely review under my own penname. (I have about a half dozen pseudonyms, so I don't have to use my penname.)

**Misura**: Sorry, but you shall never see an episode in which Yugi's mother appears (I think his father is deceased). 4Kids Entertainment (the dubbers) cut her out. She has dark red (crimson, I guess) hair, and purple eyes like her son; her hair is styled somewhat like Seto's (with the narrow "tail" in the back), and her bangs are parted in the middle. She's rather pretty, actually. Maybe the reddish in Yugi's hair came from his mother? Who knows…? (His shortness came from his father's side for sure; just look at his grandpa!)

Yes, Yugi's hair looks pretty. It's unnatural, but pretty all the same. ^_^ (I still wonder about an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh with tri-colored hair. _Weird…_)

**Stay tuned next time for yet another hilarious oddity of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (Why do I keep repeating this? It's getting redundant…)**


	6. Where Are Thy Cards?

This is going to be the first of what will probably be a lot of song parodies (adding a musical twist to this anthology). For this parody I have chosen "Where Is The Love?" by the Black-Eyed Peas. For anyone who hasn't heard this song, at the time this parody was written (8.29.03), this song has been the #1 music video on lauch.yahoo.com for at least 3 weeks. (The fact that this song is easy to find is the reason I chose it—aside from the fact that it was stuck in my head when the idea for this parody came to mind.) I mention this also because the music video is slightly different from the version of the song you hear on the radio, and this parody is based on the music video. (So, if you haven't seen the music video, there's a hint: you should.) Also, see if you can guess who is singing what verse.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ nor will I ever. So don't sue me. Nor do I own "Where Is The Love?" by the Black-eyed Peas. I own only my imagination.**

~***~

**Song Parody: "Where Are Thy Cards?"**

Featuring the voices of: Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtahl, and Seto Kaiba 

What's wrong with the world, pharaoh?

People living with heartache and sorrow

I think these folks' mind are really narrow

Pain enters the heart like a knife and arrow

Overseas, we try to stop evilness

But we still evilness livin'

In our city Domino, capitial Tokyo,

And our ancient and memorable Kyoto

But if you only have love for the evil race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And we know those spirits generate hate

They're only there to make us irate, yeah

Screwed minds is what they demonstrate

And that's exactly how they think and how they operate

Yeah, it's pain tryin' to set it straight

So what do we do? Sit and meditate

Let our souls gravitate to the world, y'all, y'all

Yamis killin', make for sufferin'

Hikaris hurt and you hear 'em cryin'

Can you stop this treachery?

Keep 'em from stretchin' and pullin' cheeks

Pharaoh, pharaoh, pharaoh help us

Send us the Mighty God of Ra

'Cause these crazy yamis keep askin' me

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where are thy mighty god cards?

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange—have I gone insane?

If the pharaoh is so strong

Why can't he remember where he belongs?

It's like it's been bombed

His memory's in pieces, spread to the little ones

Makin' us all suffer and pray to die young

And I ask myself, is the memory really gone?

And I ask myself, what the hell is goin' on?

In this world we keep livin' in, forced to keep on givin' in

Decisions that ain't ours, but they keep cloudin' our vision

They don't respect each other—"Screw thy brother!"

Like some war is goin' on, but it's all undercover

Drinkin' evil like sippin' coffee from a mug

Screwin' all truth and screwin' all love

What the hell's up, c'mon! (I don't know)

What this shit then, c'mon! (I don't know)

Damn you

Yamis killin', make for sufferin'

Hikaris hurt, and you seem 'em cryin'

Can you stop this treachery?

I think it's really killin' me

Pharaoh, pharaoh, pharaoh help us

Send us the Mighty God of Ra

These crazy people got me, questionin'

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where are thy cards? (cards)

Where the hell do you keep thy cards!

I feel the evil of my hatred on my shoulders

As I get older, y'all, his attitude's colder

He cares about nothin' except lots of killin'

Selfishness got him followin' his own direction

Screwing up my life is his main criteria

Infecting my loved ones faster than bacteria

Like some horror right outta the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity?

It's like there's nothing here except inequality

Instead of spreading good he's spreading animosity

Spirits away from bodies—where is the unity?

That's the reason why I'm always feelin' under

That's the reason why I'm always feelin' down

There's no wonder why I'm always feelin' under

When my family's always been cursed underground

**(Note: Here is where the music video is different from the version heard on the radio)**

Where are thy cards?

Where are thy cards?

Where are thy cards?

Where are thy cards?

Pharaoh, pharaoh, pharaoh help us

Send us the Mighty God of Ra

Malik's crazy yami is demandin' to know

Where are thy cards?

Sing with me, y'all

(One word, one word)

That's all we got (one word, one word)

That's all we got (one word, one word)

Somethin' wrong with this (yeah)

Somethin' wrong with this (yeah)

Somethin' wrong with this whole world

That's all we got (one word, one word)

That's all we got (one word, one word)

Okay, so this was something different… I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless. (A break from crazy poems, at least. And if you don't think this is funny, I'm sorry, I didn't do as good a job as I thought I did.)

For those of you who couldn't guess who was singing what verse, or didn't feel like guessing, here are the answers: Verse 1—Yugi; Verse 2—Seto; Verse 3—Malik. Ryou was singing in the chorus, "taking the place" of the female artist in the group. For anyone who finds this queer, in the original version, Ryou is voiced by a woman. (And Malik, I might add, actually sounds like a NORMAL teenager, and not some sicko evil dude.)

Also, for those who don't understand what the "little ones" are, I'm not referring to children; I'm referring to the Millennium Items.

**Misura**: I did? Thank you!! ^_^ Oh, and you're welcome for the info about Mrs. Mutou. (I wish I could find a picture of her on the Internet… *sigh*)

**Wolf of the Amber Eyes**: (Very nice penname. I like it. ^_^) Welcome to the throng!

**Stay tuned next time, for the next installment of _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems_. Thank you, and have a nice day.**


	7. TWEEEEEECH!

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this loud and clear: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION!

~***~

**The Face of a Sadist, Born from Anger and Hatred: _TWEEEEEECH!!_**

Born from the depths of a single heart, 

aroused by anger and hatred, 

the urge to 

kill

_(TWEEEEEEECH!!)_

overwhelms, 

consumes, 

leaves nothing but the greatest of 

desire 

to see the world unto its 

death.

_(TWEEEEEECH!!)_

Malice mixed with the 

darkest 

of joys, the deep chuckle that 

consumes 

the body in frightening, 

violent twitters,

_(TWEEEEEECH!!)_

the eyes that see through the soul, partake in the 

demise 

of its fellow evil.

_(TWEEEEEECH!!)_

The hair that sticks out, 

sparking with the brightest of electricity, 

surrounding the figure, as it 

cackles, 

roars with the darkest of laughs. 

Everything seems to fall apart; 

_(TWEEEEECH!!)_

the grass wilts under its feet, 

whispering warnings 

lost

_(TWEEEEEEECH!!)_

in the wind. The figure holds up a 

golden rod, from which shoots the brightest of 

golden lights…the world is alight 

with the figure's 

malicious laughter, 

_(TWEEEEEEECH!!)_

as it roars in a menacing tone, 

"You are done, Pharoah!" 

Nothing can stop it…or can it?

_(TWEEEEEECH!!)_

It has taken over the body of one who was 

overwhelmed 

by curses, 

the anger and hatred eating into his very soul—

_(TWEEEEEECH!!)_

Is there anything to save him? 

Only time will tell…

_(TWEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!)_

~***~

I have the strangest of feelings that many of you are wondering what is with the "tweeech"-ing. In the original version (they had better not cut this out for the dub), Yami no Malik's face does this odd twitching when he's really sadistic and happy (and Yami no Malik happy is not a good thing): the entire side of his face seems to stretch,  his eyes are bloodshot, and the veins in his face pop. This twitching also appears in the GameBoyAdvanced game _Yu-Gi-Oh!: Stairway to Destined Duel_; many people had claimed this was a glitch, when, in fact, it is not. (I don't think a glitch could appear as often as this one did, and under so many different situations.) So, I exaggerated the twitching… I hope you don't mind… **eyes turn elsewhere**

**Wolf of the Amber Eyes**: Do you have any idea how hard that was to write? @_@ But anyway, thank you very much. I appreciate the compliment!

**Misura**: Thank you very much—I hadn't realized it had that much of a blend… **blushes furiously** (And is it possible to sleep more and read less when you've got YGO on the brain…?) And congratulations for guessing at least one of them, if not all of them—and as for finding it odd, well, I kind of made it a bit obvious it was Malik singing… (And realized that after I had already posted it, and was re-reading it for about the dozenth time.) But anyway, glad you liked it. Oh, and yes, Ryou Bakura IS voiced by a woman in the original series. If you want proof, I found a website that has voice samples of the characters: . And if that link doesn't work, tell me.

**Note to everyone: I have more song parodies in store for you. But I want to know if you all like them, before I spend time typing them up (since they're all in my head) and posting them—only to find people don't enjoy them. So, if you don't mind more song parodies, please let me know—because the next installment of _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems_ will be another song parody…unless I come up with a poem beforehand…** ****eyes shift elsewhere****

**Stay turned next for… Oh, why in Ra's name do I keep doing this anyway? Screw it!! **stomps off mock-angry****


	8. Kill the Pharaoh

Here is another song parody, to "Miss Independent," by Kelly Clarkson. If you haven't heard this song, the music video is on both yahoo and AOL.

Disclaimer: Why must I endure this torture? I own nothing except my own imagination. Sue me, and you die. It's that simple.

~***~

**Song Parody: _"Kill the Pharaoh"_**

Featuring the voice of Yami no Malik 

Mister kill the pharaoh

Mister shoot an arrow

Beak-sharpened sparrow

Mister screw you all

Mister go to hell

Mister don't let anyone interfere, no

Mister on my own

Mister it's almost done

Mister I'm gonna kick him off his throne

So, by keeping your heart projected

It'll eventually be dissected

Mister screw this crap of heaven

Said ooh, let's kill 'em all

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise…it's time

To feel what's real

What happened to that Ra-damned Pharaoh?

I'm gonna rip his heart out with an arrow

Goodbye, so long

Your fate is done

Mister guarded heart

Don't play it smart

Mister if you want to use that line you better not start, no

But you miscalculated

You wanna end up jaded?

You'd rather miss out on visiting the Shadow Realm?

Though, by changing your misconceptions

Turn off in a new direction

Find yourself in a binding connection

Then come, rot in hell

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open your door (open your door)

Surprise, it's time (yeah)

To feel what's real

What happened to that Ra-damned Pharaoh?

I'm gonna make him feel this pain and sorrow

Goodbye (goodbye), so long (so long)

Your fate, your fate is done

When this Pharaoh walked away

Make time for death that comes your way

Just look in the mirror and think today

What happened to you, aren't you afraid?

It'll take some time for you to see

How beautiful death can truly be

No more talk of why that can't be me

I'm be so glad when you see…

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)

To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to that Ra-damned Pharaoh?

I'm gonna make him feel pain and sorrow

Goodbye (goodbye), so long (so long)

Your fate, your fate is done…

Ra-damned Pharaoh

~*~

I had no idea this anthology would be as popular as it is. You readers are spoiling me! ^_^ I feel so loved. So, before I do the review replies, I want to thank all of you for reviewing—and if you've read this but haven't reviewed, I thank you too (although I would really love it if you reviewed…). Reviewers are so much support!

I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. I'm afraid that, due to the fact that you mortals now have school (which my muses must attend), updating may be a bit slower. I may update only on weekends, though I'll try to be more frequent than that. But I can't make any promises.

**Misura**: Malice and Malik…I  never noticed that before, but now that you mention it—perhaps that was done on purpose? I was thinking that his name described because of its meaning: the name "Malik" means "king" in African, which I thought always suited him (he has the _look_ of a pharaoh, if you know what I mean). But malice…that may also be another reason they picked that name. Hmmm…good observation, my friend. ^_~ Anyway, thank you for all the compliments. *blushes* (And I'm glad you don't mind song parodies, seeing as that's what this chapter was, lol.) P.S. I love your fanfictions. And thank you for reviewing my poem, "As One." I didn't expect to get anymore reviews on that, seeing as it's so old. I really appreciated it; it was a nice surprise. ^_^

**Nezumiiro**:Did they cut it out? I haven't seen the dubbed episode of that yet. (I've seen 129 of the original episodes, but the station that airs Yu-Gi-Oh! here hasn't aired any episodes in which he appears, at least not yet—but they're getting there.) Anyway, these are _supposed_ to be odd poems. There's a reason this is called _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems_, lol. So maybe you're not the ood one after all. Maybe it's the writer of this anthology (as in, me). And I don't mind rambling, don't worry. (I agree with you on the dubs. Now every time I see on, if I bring myself to keep on watching the entire episode, I find so much stuff funny that one would think I'm watching Bill Cosby. They are really, truly poor compared to the original.)

If anyone wants me to do a parody on a particular song, tell me, and I will try (if I can find the lyrics, and hear the song—it always depends on how easy it is to access the music).

For anyone who wishes to hear what some of the characters sound like in Japanese, there's a site. (I know links don't work, so I'm going to find a way to get around that.) Go to geocites, then /jadeyuy, then /Yugioh_media. And if that doesn't work, someone please tell me, so I can try to figure out _another_ way around this no-operating-links thing. *sigh* (Rather frustrating, isn't it?)

Stay tuned next time for the…Ack! Forget this! *throws script in trash and walks away*


	9. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except my imagination. Don't sue. I don't deserve it.**

**~***~**

**A Change of Heart: _Light and Darkness_**

A soft, 

fluffy 

blanket of snow, floating 

gently 

above the pale desert sand, left 

unkissed 

by the sun's 

gentle 

golden 

rays; 

two earthern-brown molds 

stare out of the 

pale 

grains, gathering the 

damp 

moisture from the bowels of its 

mother, 

tiny pools left 

muddied, 

untrodden 

by gaiety. A soft pink gap 

slowly opens to emit a 

faint, 

inaudible, 

whispery 

sound, like a 

voiceless infant 

whimpering for its mother.

A storm brews, its 

shadows 

sweeping over the 

barren, 

damp land like a 

great 

gray 

dragon, 

unleashing a 

low, 

rumbling 

roar, 

a sharp, 

spitty 

hiss, 

like a sea of poisonous cobras, 

their hoods flaring, 

revealing patterns of 

crimson 

on black, 

thin, 

slimy 

scales. 

The soft blanket of snow 

vanishes into a whirlpool, 

from which slowly descends great white spires, 

topping the 

blackest 

of churches, the church of 

shadows, of 

darkness, of 

Satan himself. The tiny pools of earth 

harden 

into solid rock; 

lightning strikes; 

the rocks burn with an 

angry 

glare, emitting 

sharp, 

twisted 

bolts of blue, white and gold electricity. 

Fires spring up about the land, casting the 

soft 

grains of sand into 

ashy 

oblivion.

What happened to the 

sweetness 

that had lingered before? 

What happened to the 

soft land, 

to its mother? 

What happened to the 

joys 

that dominate the heavens? 

Who let them be thrown aside by the 

darkness 

of the devil?

Where come this sudden 

change of heart?

~***~

First off, this poem was inspired by **Ryokomink**, who requested something written about Bakura. Thanks, **Ryokomink**! And, of course, thanks to everyone who has taken precious time out of their lives to read and review this anthology. It is greatly appreciated!! ^_^

**Princess Florea**: The…wrinkles… If you mean those various pencil lines the characters "don" when they're extremely angry or concentrating very hard… I'll do the very best I can, but I can't guarantee you'll see the result soon; it may be a few "chapters" before I come up with a decent poem for that idea. But don't worry, I'm thinking about it.

**Ryokomink**: I guess I have you to thank for this poem, lol! And I also hope they don't get rid of that twitch (though they may get rid of the popping veins and bloodshot eyes. It would be deemed too "violent" or "frightening" for children *rolls eyes*). And as for Yugi's hair…yes, it does move, even when it's dry. It may be a subtle movement, it moves. (I don't think Yugi would gel his hair. He's not that type of person.)

**Misura**: How about we put it this way: _Everything_ about Yami no Malik is dark, dangerous, threatening, horrifying, etc. etc. He's, in short, a sadistic, psychotic maniac who can rival with Satan.

**Hell's Dragon**: (Ah! Another dragon!) You're the first person to call Kaiba a dolt, you know that? But I don't think he really cares whether or not he injures someone. (Sorry, Kaiba fans, but that's just the way he is, in both the dub and the original Japanese version—it's the cold, hard truth.) And yes, Yugi's hair is like Inuyasha's ears in which it is something we all want to "pet," to make sure it is real.

**Iteria**: You saw him as a baby? When? Where? What episode? PLEASE TELL ME, I'M BEGGING YOU!! And I guess he would dye his hair, now that I think about it, though he didn't strike me as that type at first. (And how does he manage to keep that dye in for so long? Ah well, that explains why the purple in his hair keeps changing to reddish-purple to red. But it's so perfect, the way he dyed the edges. How did he do that?) And as for how he got hair like that…this is the world of anime, remember? Anything is natural, as far as hair and eyes go, lol. And I didn't know "Malik" was also Arabic; I found it under African… (It fits him so well, doesn't it?)

**(Let's see if I can do this without storming off this time.) Stay tuned next time for the next installment of _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems_. Thank you, and have a nice day. (Hey, I actually did it! *cheers*)**


	10. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

~***~

**Losing Control:_ The Opponent Changes_**

Lavender orbs cloud with anger, 

a low growl escapes from 

clenched pearly whites. 

The boy sits there, 

the ice melting in his hands and 

dripping onto his sleek black pants and the 

ruby carpet below his feet. 

A ray of sunlight bounces off the 

golden rod gripped tightly in one shaking hand; 

the eye glows with a newfound light, 

as the boy attempts, once more, to 

take control of the lost situation. And once again, 

he fails. He watches the duel through the eyes of his slave, 

through the eyes of the blonde whose 

mind belongs to him now. And looking through those 

eyes, his gaze falls on the short, 

navy-clad figure on the opposite side of the deck, frustration 

scribbled in his red-violet eyes. A 

malicious grin twists the features of the boy, 

and he lets loose a roar of dark, terrifying laughter.

But suddenly, the red-violet eyes widen and 

fade into a deep violet tinted with 

ruby. The navy-clad figure shrinks, 

and those orbs fill with sparkling tears. 

"Joey, I will free you!" the figure cries, in a shaking, childish voice. 

The bucket crashes to the carpet, ice scattering everywhere, as the boy 

surges to his feet, his face painted with 

dark, boiling hatred. The hand gripping the rod turns 

pale and shakes violently, as he 

curls his other hand in a tight fist. Overcome with 

anger and frustration, he unleashes a single cry:

"I DON'T WANT YUGI! I WANT THE PHARAOH!"

Nani? You want…? O.o 

~***~

This is one of the only inspirations I got from the dub, and that's only because Malik does not say that line in the original. (I don't remember what he says, but that's definitely not it.) But I thought it kind of ironic how 4Kids worked hard to erase all hints of yaoi, and yet that one line, interpreted a certain way, undoes everything. (Not to mention the many yaoi fanfictions they set themselves up for…)

**Misura**: (Did I ever mention how much I love your fanfictions? ^_^) Thank you so much! You've made my day with your review! And yes, Ryou does own his own deck. Actually, technically speaking, Ryou and his yami have the same deck. But then, do you ever really see Ryou duel?

**Stay tuned next time for the next installment of _Oddities: An Anthology of Crazy YuGiOh! Poems_. Thank you, and have a nice day.**


	11. Show Me Real Duel

Here is song parody to "Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Nelly, P. Diddy (why did he change his name? I liked Puff Daddy) and Murphy Lee.

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin' but my imagination. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and "Shake Ya Tailfeather" belongs to Nelly, P. Diddy, Murphy Lee, and anyone else who contributed in the production of that song. Sue me, and I'll shove _your_ 455 to the floor—and burnt!**

**Warning: For the sake of safety (and the fact that "Shake Ya Tailfeather" could be deemed inappropriate by parents), this song parody is rated PG-13. For if you're under the age of 13 and reading this…well, don't say I didn't warn you. (And if you get in trouble, it's not my fault!)**

~***~

**Song Parody: _"Show Me Real Duel"_**

Featuring the Voices of: Katsuya Jounouchi (as Nelly), Ryuji Otogi (as P. Diddy), and Hiroto Honda (as Murphy Lee)

[Intro Chant: Go slow, Go floor]

We do it for fun

We just do it for fun

Beating E.A.T

We do it for fun

Bad Boy (Jou, Honda, Otogi)

We do it for fun (This is history, baby)

Grab them cards

We do it for fun (haha)

Stack them hard

We do it for fun (Come on now)

And the band played on

Just like (I believe you cool to this)

We do it for fun

If you see me ma

We do it for fun

Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack

Let's Go

Listen up

What your name is?

Where you from?

Show it up, who you duel with?

You a coward, or one of 'em drunkards?

Can't explain it why you then so fall for bunker?

I can beat the crap outta ya, you know you can't change that (nah uh)

You hardly ever think, and I wonder where's your brain at? (Come on)

I'm still the same cat when I was young, I was running with bad boys

But now I'm older, hope they saw me I'm running with bad boys (that's right)

Here came another man

Unlike no other man

Beat him up, whoa!

Switching in every lane

Cry here, see?

Cuz you can't beat me

A thug is we when it's only two G

There're those powerful and magic cards

Like Swordsman and Change of Heart

C'mon, we can play it smart

Or get it over from the start

You novice or experienced, I can't tell

I'm beating everyone, even when they play well

{Chorus Chant: Go slow, Go to the floor}

Let me see you take it low

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

Now real duelists don't get down on the floor (on the floor)

Stand up and duel what you know (like you know)

C'mon, this ain't a dance

You're shaking in your pants (Uh)

Am I scarin' (Uh) you that bad (Uh), then let me do it again (Uh)

C'mon, I love that (I love that)

Now where 'em girls at? (Where the girls at?)

It's Honda, Jou and Otogi, you know you love that. (Shit uh ohhhhhhh)

Popular we are, just duelin' figures

From D.K. to Battle City, how they loving us players

We're impressive, so let's get

To know the others

We the best of the best and

You got to love us, we're the sexiest

People tell us we're young and hot, live in living color

Look here, man, you're dead wrong for thinking you're number one

We'll beat you up, show you up, it's us the spotlight's on

You can cry all you want, from the night till the morning

But we're sexy and hot, so girls you'd better warn them

{Chorus Chant: Go slow, Go to the floor}

Let me see you take it low

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

Oh no, I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now, gotta continuing our running (yea)

Because we're gon' keep on duelin' till the lights come on

And if the game stops, screw it, cuz my mike's still on

Yo, I'm the no-messin' type

I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)

Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)

I duel so hard—can you really handle that?

They say, "He the man," when I'm really a Thundercat

Come on, you know I've got the duelin' corporation

And the losers, we use their heads as rakes to mow our lawns

Opponents can't match that

Look there, check it out, losing kid in the money wrap

I'm just a juvenile (Wha)

Because I be about G's

Finish the duel quickly, so I get home to my baby

I'm young but strong, likin' cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)

Man, I'm that damn hungry

See, I'm starving like Marvin, girl

I've got sixteen bars of fire in my blood

Tremble in fear, like that, yeah, you know you should

And I got so many tips hidden under my hood

{Chorus Chant: Go slow, Go to the floor}

Let me see you take it low

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

C'mon, go and take it low

Why you being so slow?

Why you being so slow?

It's your turn, up and go

It's your turn, up and go

Drop your knees to the floor

C'mon, pump it up, show me real duel

Oh no, I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now, gotta continuing our running (yea)

Because we're gon' keep on duelin' till the lights come on

And if the game stops, screw it, cuz my mike's still on

[Outro Chant: Go slow, Go to the floor]

~*~

I apologize for taking so long to update, but this entire side of the continent was in danger of being blown away by a hurricane named after a Spanish queen. (The Muses say I am exaggerating, and maybe I am, but I think you know which hurricane I am referring to and the damage it caused, do you not?) But I wish to thank everyone for their patience. 

**Chibi Chibi Tenshi**: No, there is no yaoi in the original version. There is a "closer than brothers (literally)" relationship between Yugi and the Pharaoh that may appear to be yaoi-ish, but all pairings are heterosexual. Sorry.

**Mysterious Black Cat:** *bows* Thank you.

**Yami'sGirl4ever**: No, I did not say that 4Kids erased all yaoi. I said they erased all HINTS of yaoi. There is a difference. Your nameless Pharaoh (yes, he is nameless in the original version, and is known simply as Yami no Yugi (Dark Yugi) or Yugi's "other self") is not homosexual. He just cares very deeply for the boy whom is his vessel. He is entirely up for grabs, though I'm not sure how he would react to the throng of fan girls that would mob him. *snicker* Oh, and I'm glad your sisters enjoyed Yami no Malik's song parody. And I find it rather amusing that they sang along to it.


	12. The Ritual

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. Sue me, and you pay…dearly.**

~***~

**The Ritual**

Burning with the cold blue fire of 

hell, 

gradually drawing nearer to its destination; 

the blazing, 

gleaming, 

silver tip sinks into the 

warm 

dark bed it is seeking; 

a mountain explodes, 

and ear-splitting 

shrieks 

that cause the hair on the back of the neck to rise, 

that cause the birds to soar high into the sky, their wings flapping wildly—

ear-splitting shrieks rip through the 

still, 

dark, 

blazing air, 

cut through the 

flickering 

light—

the tip sinks deeper, rejoicing in the 

soft 

dark cushions that it has been granted; 

and the shrieks rise to the heavens, 

the waterfalls burst and flow wildly over the smooth rocks, 

splashing in every which way, careless where its 

precious droplets land. The 

nails 

are scraped down the cushion, 

ripping 

through its softness, opening the way to 

red 

waterfalls that immediately 

sizzle and 

blacken.

The girl kneels before her bed, praying to the 

heavens and to the 

gods she has been trained to worship. 

Her hands are clasped; 

her eyes are squeezed shut, as the 

shrieks 

of pain carry through the 

dark, 

candlelit 

tunnels. She bows her head, her mind running at an 

unmeasurable speed. 

_I pray for you, _

_brother__, _

_I pray for you. Please survive_.

~***~

I apologize! I know it has taken me what seems like centuries to update, but when I said I was suffering from writer's block (if any of you bothered to read my Bio, I mentioned it there), I was telling the truth. But now the muses and I are free to celebrate and rejoice, for my writer's block is slowly uplifting! *cheers* Perhaps things shall get better from here…but I cannot guarantee that I shall update weekly as I had hoped. However, inspirations from reviewers wishing for me to write about something in particular would help a great deal…

In case people are not sure what "the ritual" is, and you have not seen the original, that is why: the dub cut out this particular scene, due to the fact that poor Malik was having a knife driven into his back. I was told that they went straight from the scene in which Malik was being dragged away (and crying out for his servant, Rishid—Odion in the dub), to when he was lying in bed with his back bandaged, and Rishid walked in with his face bandaged. They cut out every single scene that involved knives—Mr. Ishtahl (may that bastard rot in hell) carving his son's back, and Rishid holding a knife up to his face (and obviously deciding to carve his face). I think they even cut out Isis praying for her brother.

**Misura**: Don't feel guilty about enjoying the four episodes in which Otogi had Jounouchi dress up as a dog. The boy kind of deserved it, if you ask me, for being so cocky. (The overconfident always fall, don't they? Except for the pharaoh, that is…) And I'm glad you think that song parody was…droolicious.

**witl**: You're going to have to forgive me for yelling like this, but I want to make this point loud and clear: THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO HOMOSEXUALITY WHATSOEVER IN THE ORIGINAL YU-GI-OH! ABSOLUTELY NONE! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE, I'VE SEEN MORE YU-GI-OH! THAT HAS BEEN RELEASED HERE IN THE UNITED STATES! I WOULD THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!** As for Seth…well, the High Priest is nameless. He is hardly mentioned at all, except that we know that Seto is his reincarnation. AND WHY THE HELL WOULD THE PHARAOH BE IN LOVE WITH THE PERSON WHO BETRAYED HIM?! I don't mean to sound mean, but I'm rather frustrated with these wrong images people are getting…and I'm merely trying to correct them. So don't take offense; I'm not mad at you. You just happen to be the person who cut the strings (if you know what I mean). Oh, and the pharaoh is not evil. He's just Yugi's other self. (Yami no Malik is evil. No, he's SATAN! Yami no Bakura is evil.) And I'm glad you liked this.**

**Yami'sGirl4Ever**: Maybe I would correct this: the pharaoh is not exactly _nameless_, as much as we don't know his name (and neither does he). Isis called him the nameless pharaoh, because his name was erased from ancient records. As for why…we have no idea, at least not yet. And maybe next time I write a song parody, I'll make sure it's appropriate for your sisters to sing along to. ^_~

Thanks everyone for reviewing, and, again, sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. But my ideas for hilarious poems and song parodies are slowly winding down. Which means that updates will be slower, because I'm busy and the poems aren't coming to me as quickly as they used to. So please, bear with me, and I beg of you to stretch your patience. It's all worth it, isn't it? (I hope it is…)


	13. The Morals of Ice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

**~***~**

**The Morals of Ice**

Staring through the eternal darkness with a 

sharp, 

icy light; neither the past nor present can 

maim 

the soul, and the future can only prove to 

increase its strength. Fear rules the world, 

for those who take charge cannot hide the 

hatred 

in their souls; and 

hatred 

never remains beneath the surface for long; its stone-hard gaze 

breaks 

the soft barriers, and it 

pokes 

its ugly horns through the cracks in the barbed wire fence.

There is nothing strength cannot accomplish. Emotions are a 

weakness 

in the face of mankind. Those who are successful are successful 

because they have overcome their 

weakness 

of emotion: they show nothing but the 

hard 

coldness of winter stone in their faces; 

their eyes glaze over with a 

sharp 

iciness that sends fear coursing through the blood vessels of their lackeys. 

Those who hold strength in their hands, 

no matter their youth, 

can hold the world. They are denied nothing, 

for they are in charge of everything. If they are defeated, 

they vow never to be defeated again, and they work to 

humilate 

those who have defied them.

Gozaburou…

I have defied your dreams, 

and yet you did not rise to 

strike 

me down. I have surpassed you in greatness; 

I am now the greatest thing there is and ever will be.

_You cannot maim a soul that has already been toughened to perfection._

_That is what I live by._

~***~

I apologize for taking so long to update, but I have been suffering from writer's block as well as a lack of inspirations. Do not ask me where the inspiration for this poem came from; it just sprouted from my head without notice.

**Yami'sGirl4Ever**: First off I should point out that that poem did not feature Yami no Malik; it featured Malik, and only Malik. And no, he is not Satan, for Satan does not necessarily have a reason for doing evil. His yami is Satan, yes. As for where I see these uncut episodes…you will not find them on any television unless you take a trip to Japan or Hong Kong, I will tell you that much. Nor will you find them in stores; you will need to search online for them. 4Kids does not release bilingual DVDs, because they have cut out so much (episodes' worth) and there is such a drastic age difference between the original and the dub that they almost CAN'T release a bilingual DVD unless they want to mobbed by angry parents whose five-year-olds are watching Jounouchi (Joey) call Kaiba and Yami no Malik everything short of the "f"-word.

**Iteria**: I have not noticed that in any of the episodes I've seen, which must mean that it appears after episode 129. But if you find the site, could you please tell me? There are some people I want to show that picture to…


	14. Holiday Special, Jingle Bells

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. Don't sue me.**

~***~

**Song Parody: "Jingle Bells"**

Jingle bells

I own hell

Send the Pharaoh there

[Ho ho ho]

Slash his heart

Shred it 'part

Like hell I really care!

[Hey!]

Jingle bells

I own hell

Send the Pharaoh there

Slash his heart

Shred it 'part

Like hell I really care!

[Hey!]

Dashing through the blood

Of the Pharaoh's spiky head

Flowing like a flood

He's so much worse than dead

[Ha ha ha]

The soul's a fragile thing

The Shadow Realm awaits

C'mon, folks, join in the fun

Let's tie him to the stake!

[Ho!]

Jingle bells

I own hell

Send the Pharaoh there

Slash his heart

Shred it 'part

Can't be worse for wear

[Hey!]

Jingle bells

I own hell

Shave off all his hair

Slash his heart

Shred it 'part

Like hell I really care!

[Hey!]

~***~

Happy Holidays, everyone! Hopefully, this won't be the only holiday song parody. (I just have to think of others.) I know I have been focusing way too much on Yami no Malik recently, but he is kind of an overbearing presence… And besides, I thought this would fit him perfectly…for some reason….

**Iteria**: You caused me spoil about half that story arc for myself, by giving me that site. Oh well…I did not find the picture, and I have given up on looking for it. But thank you for the site in any case. And no, I have not yet seen the Doom Arc. I know about it—it is the one after Battle City, correct, with the villains who pretend they are a certain someone? (I shall refrain from mentioning any names, for the sake of those who have not seen it.)

**Misura**: Do not worry, that poem was about Kaiba. I thought it would be obvious since I mentioned his foster father, Gozaburou, but not everyone knows who he is. Yes, he is very cynical, isn't he? Mokuba is the only person who can get him out of that "the entire world is my enemy; they are all going to fall at the hands of my God of Obelisk (the original name of Obelisk the Tormentor)" mood. And if you are curious about Kaiba's past…if you are watching the dub, sooner or later in the Neia (pronounced 'Noah') story arc, they reveal his past.


	15. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. I own only my imagination. You sue, you die.**

~***~

**The Future: Defeating the Past**

The future: 

that is all I am interested in, 

all I shall ever be interested in. 

There is nothing for me in the past; 

there is nothing there but 

darkness, 

hatred, 

anger.

It drives me on—

memories that must be forgotten—

memories that I refuse to let 

haunt me. I have defeated the past; 

I have set waste to the towers that 

blocked my vision of the future. 

The future: 

that is all I am interested in, 

all I shall ever be interested in.

Theories: 

those theories that they use to clog my ears, 

my thoughts—

they are nothing but trash, 

garbage to be disposed of, 

to be prove wrong. 

Friendship—

it does not help; 

it never helps; 

how can it help? 

There is nothing to rely on but one's own 

strength. 

There is nothing but one's own 

strength, 

the strength 

that resides deep within, 

waiting to be released for the final moment of 

triumph.

Anger, Hatred: 

they drive me on, 

like a knife in my side. 

There is nothing else 

in my heart, 

in my soul. 

What else should there be? I have been 

disfigured, 

defiled, 

by the past.

The Future: 

it is all I am interested in, 

all I shall ever be interested in.

~***~

I am SO sorry for taking SO long to update this anthology! At least it is not a song parody, but an actual poem that sprang from depths of my imagination! (That would have made me feel _really cheap…if it were a parody, I mean…)_

Hopefully, some of you can identify the "speaker" in this poem. It is based off a later episode. I am not going to say who it is: I want people to guess (and give me their guesses!). If anyone is right, I will let you know in the next update. (And there _will_ be one soon! I am already getting another inspiration as I type!)

**Iteria**: Oh, I had better forget most of it by the time _ShonenJump_ releases it (which, at the rate they are going, will be a very long time from now). Hopefully, I will forget it by the time I see it in the anime. And I hope I forget most of what I just learned (as in, that site you gave me with the information on it that I do not want to broadcast for the sake of other people who do not like spoilers), or the show is going to be very boring for me. I need to learn self-control… -_____- But all the same, thank you very much for the website information. And yes, "it" _is_ fitting to "him." (I think you know what I mean.)

When the English version gets to the end of Battle City, much less the Doom Arc, I am going to be sitting in my room watching something more decent. But, if I do bother to watch the dub, I will probably spend so much time laughing that I will miss at least half of what is going on! (A friend of mine has seen part of the Doom Arc, and said that the English version is going to have one heck of a time making it appropriate for younger children.)


	16. The Future's Response

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and my style of writing.**

~***~

**The Future's Response: Defeating the Darkness**

The future: 

it is shaped by the past, 

pushed forward by the present; it is 

our actions, 

our thoughts, 

that create it: we are the 

soothsayers 

of this world. 

The past is not something to be forgotten, 

something to be cast aside because it is 

bedecked with misfortune. 

It is something to be reflected upon; 

it is our teacher; 

it is there to encourage us to construct the future;

it is there to encourage us to reach toward the heavens for our dreams. 

It is history: 

it is the lesson of what is right and what is wrong, 

of the consequences that have befelled the earth and its people. 

It is a story of ancient lands, 

a story of our ancestors, 

of our past selves. 

How do we learn if we 

cast aside the past, ignore what it has to offer?

Anger, hatred: 

an enemy that lies within the 

deepest, 

darkest 

pits of the heart. Even when one 

defeats the outer enemies, 

conquers the outer obstacles, 

there are always the obstacles within. Anger and hatred are not 

squelched by the mere collapse of outer boundaries. Once one has 

defeated what is outside, one must turn 

to the heart, 

to the inside, 

and defeat the dark winds that threaten to blow out the 

candle of hope. 

It dims, slowly, a flicker of pale orange; 

it is cool, weakened—

are you going to let it vanish? 

Once it is gone, it cannot return: 

it is lost forever, and the 

heart 

shall be forced to 

submit to the overwhelming power of 

darkness.

Friendship: 

the walls of the fortress, 

the blockade, 

the army, 

the knights of light and hope. 

One who does not allow friendship into the 

vision of the future 

is one who is lost, 

whose soul is fated to wander the heavens in 

loneliness. 

Shall you let this happen?

~***~

This is the "response" to the previous poem, "The Future." Can anyone guess who the "speaker" is in this poem?

I have a favor to ask of those of you who keep careful track of the dub. Could a few of you please let me know which episodes of _Yu-Gi-Oh! have been shown wherever you live (numbers would be nice)? I have poem ideas, but they involve _major_ spoilers—and I mean **MAJOR** spoilers!_

**SeilinKenga**: Like he is standing in a gale? O_o An invisible one, to be sure. (It gets worst; it gets to the point where it is permanently rippled, and acts like he is standing in a hurricane when he is walking at a snail's pace. And I should point out that he does not walk any faster than a snail's pace, even when he should be running…probably because that coat must weigh a ton…)

**shimmering**** dragon: It is beyond crazy; the entire style of animation consists of unnatural poses (if only humans were that flexible, darn it!), unusual hairstyles (not to mention hair and eye colors), and cool outfits of shiny belts, fabric, and wires (and the occasional Millennium Item).**

**Margaret**: It's called _Oddities_ for a reason. What can I say? Even dragons are capable of possessing an odd sense of humor.

(posted 02.01.04)


	17. Sleeping Soul

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. One could say this poem belongs to me, since it came from my imagination; but it was inspired by something that is not mine. Where does one draw the line?**

~***~

**Sleeping Soul**

Cast unto darkness, 

the seal that sleeps forever—

or does it? 

The seal that once 

opened the path to the light, 

sealed away the darkness, 

now fallen; 

the darkness has taken control, cast the light into 

oblivion, forded the powers hidden 

deep within. 

Chants of ancient times, 

spells of black magic, the 

One 

who wields the evil.

Cast unto darkness, 

the soul that sleeps forever—

or does it? 

Residing in the flanks, a brief 

flicker 

of amethyst shines through the obsidian. 

The keys lie in the hands 

of Fate, 

of Destiny, 

of Light and Dark. 

There shall be winners, 

and there shall be losers; there shall be those who

triumph, who stand tall in the light, 

Conquering Pharaohs, 

Gallant Kings; 

there shall be those who 

fall, who are 

stomped upon, who are cast into oblivion with shrieks of 

pain and 

terror.

Cast unto darkness, 

the soul that sleeps forever—

or does it? 

Shall there be awakening? 

Or shall there be 

eternal sleep?

~***~

Yet another poem in which I ask for guesses. To whom or what is this poem referring? Anyone who has watched the episodes just before the Neia (pronounced "Noah") Saga should be able to have a go at this. _Hint: It is something that drastically affects the plot, as well as the lives of many duelists._

Here are the answers to the "whom is speaking?" questions of the previous two poems:

**"The Future"**: Seto Kaiba

**"The Future's Response"**: the Pharaoh (Yami no Yugi)

**Misura**: I can see why you thought it was Malik. But the lines "I have been/disfigured/defiled/by the past" had nothing to do with physical appearance (although Malik _was disfigured because of the scar on his back), but with mental state. Seto and Mokuba (the former more than the latter) were abused by their foster father, Gozaburou Kaiba (hereby known as The Bastard), which crushed Seto's childhood gaiety (yes, there was a time when he actually smiled more often). The memory is sort of imprinted in his mind, and it is not a pleasant one; thus he has been "disfigured, defiled" by the past. Also, think: Seto Kaiba does not believe in theories. On the other land, Malik's entire life revolved around ancient myths and theories. But you made a very educated, close guess. You will see where this plays into the series much, much later (if the dub does not screw it up)._

(posted 2.6.04)


End file.
